Fuel dispensing sites typically include one or more fuel dispensers and at least a backroom with one or more components to communicate with the one or more fuel dispensers. The backroom components operate the fuel dispenser to activate dispensing, process consumption data, facilitate video surveillance, perform leak detection, perform valve status detection, or additional operations effectuated by communicating with the fuel dispensers. Fuel dispensing sites typically run power to each fuel dispenser at a forecourt, or at least to a central power source at the forecourt, and the backroom components are powered as well. Power for the backroom components is typically standard alternating current (AC) power with accessible outlets and available branch circuits, such that a backup power source (e.g., uninterruptible power supply (UPS)) can be utilized with the backroom components. Fuel dispensers are typically hardwired, and thus may not have a backup power source, or may have an insufficient backup power source for during at least a portion of a power outage.
Fuel dispensers and backroom components typically communicate via a 2-wire communication protocol, such as currently loop, RS-422/485, or similar protocols. With the development of technology, mechanisms for providing newer protocols and cabling, as well as backup power sources, have been implemented, but require significant construction costs to run new cabling. Wireless protocols can also be used for high-speed communications between the backroom and fuel dispensers, but cannot solve power outage issues. In addition, 2-wire current loop, RS-422/485 or similar communications circuits, are sensitive to direct current (DC) or AC voltages imposed on a communications cable. Thus, application of power over the legacy 2-wire cables can cause damage to related circuitry and/or components receiving communications over the cabling. Additionally, these communications links typically provide 10 kilobits per second (kbps) or less bandwidth, which is not sufficiently large for some desired applications.